Psaro the Manslayer
This article is about the enemy Psaro, for the character see Psaro (Character) Psaro the Manslayer (Necrosaro, Pizzaro) is the central villain of Dragon Quest IV and a recurring monster in the series. He is a powerful demon with a passionate hatred for humanity Story As an Enemy Psaro hates and is in turn reviled by humans, but revered by demons and the inhabitants of Rosehill. When Rose, his lover, was attacked by humans for the ruby tears she sheds as an elf, he protected her by concealing her in a small fortress he built far away from human settlements. The town of Rosehill grew up around it as others looking for shelter from humans relocated there. Psaro paid frequent visits to Rosehill in order to see Rose; he told her of his plans to destroy humanity to free the world for demons, and continued on with righteousness in spite of her pleas to stop and try for coexistence. Towards the end of the game, Aamon has Rose murdered, causing Psaro to go insane. He loses what little inhibition Rose had given him and uses the Secret of Evolution to transform into a monster, destroying his personality as an unavoidable side-effect. The only thing he remembers is his desire to destroy humanity. However, before he can unleash his worst, the Hero confronts and defeats him, saving the world. Abilities Necrosaro is fought at the very end of the original game. He is notably one of the very first, if not the first, transforming final bosses in video game history, setting a longstanding trend. This battle is a test of endurance more than anything, as Necrosaro's only tricks are ones used by other bosses earlier on, so the player should already be familiar with the methods of dealing with them. Appearances ''Dragon Quest IV The game's main antagonist and, in the remakes, possible party member in the bonus content. Dragon Quest IX :"Toughens up with Kabuff, then --- Shazam! --- hits hard with Kazam. Keep him under control with water-based warcraft. A tragic figure who forsook his normal form to wreak revenge on the mortals who murdered his beloved." - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Psaro appears as a Legacy Boss. He has no current memory of himself, and he challenges the Hero. His map can be dropped from the Dragonlord at higher levels (and thus can be obtained multiple times). *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} ''Dragon Quest Monsters Boss of the Gate of Extinction, Psaro (then Pizzaro) is confronted by Terry shortly after voicing his desire to eliminate all humans. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Psaro appears in his final form as a rank X member of the material family and can be obtained by synthesizing a Ruin and Roseguardin together. His Manslayer title is reflected in his default nicknames, all of which contain 'slay'. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Trivia *There are two Psaros in the remake; the other one is a gender-confused naked man. Gallery Image:Necrosaro.gif|NES, the Secret of Evolution at work Image:Pizzaro.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters Image:Pizzaro.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters 2'' Image:Material-psaro.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies